


da quale lato della porta ti trovi

by Duedicoppe



Series: Because The Night [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Deal Fic, Excess Of Ruminations, Kiss - Not Really - OK Future Kiss OK?, M/M, Music!AU, OK Future Relationship OK?, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duedicoppe/pseuds/Duedicoppe





	da quale lato della porta ti trovi

Sapevi che prima o poi sarebbe successo.

 

Era solo questione di tempo.

 

E di Legge di Murphy e delle sue tre "I". Implacabile, Ineluttabile e Infingarda.

 

Per quanto tu abbia fatto il possibile, l'impossibile e anche un paio di miracoli di straforo, più un rituale vodoo, sapevi – _sapevi_ – che ne era rimasta una da qualche parte.

 

Una-maledetta-copia.

 

Una sola maledetta copia di una stramaledetta registrazione di una mai abbastanza arcimaledetta combinazione di incoscienza, idiozia, ubriachezza molesta e scommessa alcolica – ovviamente e inevitabilmente persa.

 

Oh, beh, se non altro puoi ringraziare la tua buona sorte che quei trogloditi di musicisti non abbiano la minima idea di come digitalizzare un nastro.

 

Per ora, almeno.

 

È molto meglio – è decisamente il caso – levarglielo di mano prima che contattino quei nerd dei loro amici – Kevin sarebbe in grado di trasferirlo in dieci minuti, Charlie in sette e con una mano sola, Ash probabilmente potrebbe convincere le immagini a uscire e trasformarsi in pixel semplicemente fischiettando una marcetta – davvero, quell'uomo quando mette le mani su qualcosa di elettronico fa paura, sarebbe capace di hackerare le comunicazioni del Vaticano con un walkie talkie e una graffetta...

 

E non puoi permettere che quel video vada in giro – se fosse successo all'epoca non avrebbe avuto importanza, se fosse successo qualche anno fa, quando cercavi di liberarti di Lucy e di quel contratto capestro, sarebbe stata una benedizione, ma adesso – adesso che sei affermato – rispettato, perfino – arrivato, potresti quasi dire, adesso renderti ridicolo davanti all'universo intero non sarebbe una benedizione, niente affatto.

 

Non sarebbe la rovina, nemmeno, ma insomma, Crowley – Crowley della Crowley's Crossroads, con i baffi finti e vestito di rosa e sbronzo fradicio, e non ricordi – sei orgoglioso della tua voce, davvero, sai bene, molto bene come usarla al meglio e non solo quando canti – e hai distrutto tutte le copie man mano che riuscivi a recuperarle e non le hai mai ascoltate e non riesci a ricordare e vorresti tanto non riuscire a ricordare che non c'è verso, neanche una ventina e passa di anni fa la tua voce poteva reggere la tonalità di Freddie, tantomeno sbronzo come un lord.

 

Quindi l'unica domanda è, cosa dovrai cedere per avere il nastro, l'unica prova esistente – l'unica prova _non vivente_ , d'accordo – che anche tu sei stato giovane e molto, molto idiota?

 

"Voglio il quindici per cento."

 

Devi averlo guardato con un'aria davvero stranita – Bobby Singer non sarà il più accomodante degli uomini ma è sempre stato onesto, il quindici per cento dei tuoi risparmi è davvero troppo, non è mica che in quel video tu stia torturando un cameriere biondo di Biggerson a malapena maggiorenne o qualcosa del genere – perchè si sente in dovere di precisare:

"Per i ragazzi. La percentuale sul merchandise. Voglio il quindici per cento invece del dieci."

 

Adesso è un'ondata di sollievo, e di sconcerto – sconcerto nel renderti conto che il sollievo non è tanto per le finanze che rimarranno intatte ma per il fatto di non dover cambiare opinione su quell'irritante redneck – di non dover essere costretto a pensare male di quell' irritante, paranoico, scontroso, burbero, irascibile e dannatamente sexy e tragicamente quasi-del-tutto-etero... ohhhhh sì, che idea.

 

"Dammi un bacio e potrei arrivare fino al venti... però devi metterci la lingua."


End file.
